


Egg shells

by CelestaDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Five Years Later, M/M, Morning After, Viktor cannot cook, annoyed elves, barest if mentions of sexual relations, egg shells, mentions of f/f, viktor tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: 5 years after the Tri-wizard tournament, Viktor tries to cook breakfast for Cedric again.





	Egg shells

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up Drabble for my previous one, “ Secrets”   
> Please enjoy!!

I wake up to the sun streaming on my face, grumbling and rolling over. The bed is cold and empty beside me. Suddenly a crash of metal falling against one another wakes me up the rest of the way. I get out of bed, the soreness reminding me of the night before, and head on over to the source of the sound. It’s not hard to do so, there’s a hushed stream of cursing with another language mixed into it, all in one very familiar voice. 

I step into the Kitchen, only to stop immediately, and can’t help but laugh a bit at the sight in front of me. Viktor Krum, in his stripes pajamas and a pink apron that only stayed around because Cho bought it. There’s pots and pans all over the floor in front of the cabinet, that a few house elves are trying to put back in place. There’s a whitish powder that I presume to be flour all over Viktor and thinly spread on the floor and counters. There’s somehow eggshells in his hair, and a stack of some odd looking shapes on a plate, in different shades of black and brown.

I clear my throat, “ I am more than sure the house elves would be more than happy to have made breakfast, opposed to this.” I snicker and walk over to him. He seems to have finally took in the mess around us.

“ Sorry, Cedric. They were going to be pancakes.” He picks up one and it breaks in half. The house elves start trying to usher us out, glares proving my statement correct. 

“ How about we shower? I’m sure they can get something small together by time we’re done.” I pull The apron off of him and hand it over to an elf. “ Besides, Cho and Ginny want to come over with the kids after lunch.”

“Then let’s not take too long.” He winks and smacks my butt, walking past me towards the room. I follow, chucking at the egg in his hair,

“ I am not funny.” He throws a playful glare over his shoulder, going around the corner. 

I follow slowly, thinking about how life has changed since the tournament. And to think it has only been 5 years...


End file.
